Vasco Shot
| jva=N/A| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| devil fruit=| bounty=| }} "The Heavy Drinking" Basco Shot (大酒のバスコ・ショット, Ōzake no Basuko Shotto) is a large member of the Blackbeard Pirates. He was one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down. Their crimes were so atrocious that they were effectively erased from history itself. He was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, Basco Shot is mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. Appearance Basco is a very large, round and extremely ugly man. In fact, of all the Blackbeard Pirates, his size is second only to San Juan Wolf. Having been brought out recently from Impel Down, he is first seen wearing the said prison's standard inmate attire of white and black horizontal stripes. He has a very long nose and smiles drunkenly with his tongue sticking out. Strangely, it appears his nose is placed higher on his face than his eyes. He also has a rather large forehead and what appears to be a jester's hat on his head (though it might actually be his hair). On the sides of his neck, he has two sets of three rings pierced on. True to his moniker, he is also seen chugging on a large gourd of liquor upon his introduction and has a drunk appearance from it. He seems to wear the gourd on his back. It has the kanji on the bottom section. Personality He appears to have a very vicious personality as he asked Blackbeard for permission to kill all the people at Marineford regardless of their strength. Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. He was shown using a pistol against Whitebeard. Another testament to his power is the fact that, when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the top ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, Basco Shot is one of the top four Level 6 prisoners. History Past Basco Shot was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Impel Down Arc Shot was mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov as part of an explanation of Level 6's true horror to Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Later, under Marshall D. Teach's orders, Shot fought to the death with the inmates of his cell, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc He was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, and are now at Marineford, to watch Whitebeard die. He is among the crew in assaulting Whitebeard, and is barraging him with bullets. After Whitebeard dies, Basco Shot assists his fellow cremates in covering Whitebeard's body in a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he starts to demonstrate his powers. He is then, along with the rest of his crew, attacked by a shockwave caused by Sengoku in his Buddha form. After Shanks intervened in the war and ending it, Shot left with his crewmates. Trivia * Basco Shot's name is possibly a reference from Vasco da Gama, a Portuguese explorer, or Micheal de Basco, a pirate and acquaintance of Francois l'Ollonais. This remains unconfirmed by Oda. The first name Basco seems to be a reference to Tabasco which is popular in Bloody Mary drinks, since it was mentioned that Basco Shot was a heavy drinker. Also, the last name Shot could be another reference to alchohol, as the word ''shot ''could mean small amounts of alchoholic beverages. This is also unconfirmed by Oda, however. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Villains